A semiconductor radiation detector may be used to detect photons for medical imaging systems. Photons of ionizing radiation, e.g., X-ray or gamma ray radiation, are absorbed by the semiconductor of the detector and generate measurable electric signals. The energy of the absorbed photon is measured according to the energy level of the signals, and the location of absorption of the photon corresponds to the location of the anodes generating the signal. The energy level and location of the absorbed photons are used for image reconstruction.
Unfortunately, in some cases the semiconductor radiation detector may become polarized, such that measures of the photon energy and/or of the location of the absorption of the photon become inaccurate.